


Serial Cheater

by kakaisafox



Category: Snowpiercer (2013), The Bronze (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakaisafox/pseuds/kakaisafox
Summary: 兰斯以为柯蒂斯是个beta。





	Serial Cheater

**Author's Note:**

> ABO双Alpha设定，脏话ooc，私设成山，雷点自避。

1.  
柯蒂斯拎着干面包走进低矮的连栋平房，忍不住皱了皱鼻子。  
又是那种味道。浓浓的酒精，是龙舌兰，强烈火辣不容拒绝的侵略气息灌满整个昏暗的楼道，恣意张扬。  
那不是美酒的清香，柯蒂斯知道。底城区，人们还处在为了吃食而奋斗的阶段，没有人能得到奢侈品酒精。即使得到，也不会这般明目张胆地炫耀。  
是的，炫耀，唯恐天下不乱式的炫耀。在贫穷黑暗的底城，这种情绪是不被允许的，他们也没有资格。那么，只有一个解释。  
外来者。Alpha。  
他又来了。

 

兰斯.塔克，不算陌生的名字。柯蒂斯大概听过几百次了，都是出自邻居詹妮丝之口。墨西哥裔的女人这些天喋喋不休地在底城那可怜的社交圈子里谈论他。罗马奥运会男子体操单项金牌和银牌的获得者，退役后的国家队调和员。介于他挖掘出的几个国家队顶梁柱，在可以预见的未来里，他将成为女子体操队主教练。  
而这些，柯蒂斯都不关心。他只关心自己的生计。唯一使他挂心的是出现在底城区的目的。兰斯不会无缘无故地来，他想要带走自己看中的东西。  
“哦，柯蒂斯，我真的没想到塔克先生会认可麦琪的表演……你要知道他在体操界有多出名，麦琪只是参加了地区比赛，他早就注意到她了……天啊……” 詹妮丝提起这件事时不停地抹眼泪，却止不住脸上灿烂幸福的笑容，“麦琪的爸爸死得早，我又是个不中用的Beta，含辛茹苦把她养大，支持她的运动事业，从没想过有一天她能接过一支这样的橄榄枝，塔克先生说……她会是未来的奥运冠军！”  
麦琪。柯蒂斯认识她早逝的父亲。他是看着她长大的。圆圆脸圆圆眼，未分化的小姑娘，双颊上总带着婴儿肥，笑起来酒窝甜美。单身妈妈詹妮丝带着她住在柯蒂斯的隔壁，这些年来两家一直互相帮衬。柯蒂斯没有家可言。每次麦琪见到他，总会给他一个大大的拥抱，然后甜甜地叫一声柯蒂斯叔叔，这时候他感到心头一阵暖。  
麦琪有练体操的天分，为此詹妮丝每天要打三份工供她。生活所迫，女孩懂事很早，文化课优秀，体操表演更出色。底城的所有人都为她骄傲。  
兰斯的目的是麦琪。他看中了她的天赋和努力，多次上门与詹妮丝谈，想把麦琪带走，带出底城区，带去加利福尼亚，给她更好的条件和环境，助她夺得奥运冠军。  
孩子。年轻人。明亮的光。底城区的希望。老一辈人的生命已经被囚禁在这里，而她的不应该。她必须拥抱更广阔的阳光。  
柯蒂斯能理解詹妮丝的激动和喜悦。他感同身受。

 

潮湿的楼道泛着霉味，一盏昏黄的小灯在穿堂风中摇曳着。柯蒂斯习惯了，只是摸着黑向楼道深处走。狭窄的空间里全是兰斯那无法令人忽视的信息素。尖锐，清冽，带有酒精的冰冷和灼热，使人迷醉。  
底城区的居民有个约定俗成的规矩－－不论性别，不论人种，大家都不显露信息素，即使他们之间大多知晓性别。信息素的释放总会引起混乱。AA间的争斗。AO间的互相影响。这里已经被艰难的工作、贫穷和偷盗所困，不能再雪上加霜。  
柯蒂斯摸了摸脖子上的胶布。他们没有多余的钱购买气味阻隔剂，最直接的办法就是把腺体遮盖起来。尽管信息素是从每个毛孔里自发流散的，隔断腺体仍旧有作用。  
他的信息素在和兰斯的信息素碰撞。这使他感到莫名的恼火，那是Alpha天生的领地意识作怪。他很久不被这种情绪困扰了。柯蒂斯能嗅见住在这排平房里其他人的气味。它们平日里都没这么明显，此时蠢蠢欲动全是因为受到强烈的Alpha信息素影响。  
而兰斯显然不会为此担忧。来自外面世界的人自私又自大，不懂得低调和伪装，巴不得向全世界宣告自己身为Alpha的强大存在，丝毫不管这份炫耀已经打扰到底城人民生活的清静与平衡。  
这不是第一次了。兰斯每次来都是这样。柯蒂斯不悦地皱眉。  
烦人的蠢蛋。他低声诅咒着，向自己的房间走。那气味越来越浓重，直往他鼻子里钻，火辣辣的。兰斯一定在詹妮丝家，和她谈着麦琪的事。  
詹妮丝的收入不够支持麦琪去加利福尼亚。国家队愿意资助她，但金额是个问题，因此兰斯三番五次地来谈。  
奥运会金牌冠军。这种人怎么能体会到詹妮丝和麦琪在底城区生活的艰难？他想要的不过是缩减资助金额为国家队谋好处罢了。况且－－  
“……干。”   
柯蒂斯停住了脚步。借着摇晃的灯光，他看见站在楼道尽头的不真切的人影。  
正是他刚才骂了几百次的Alpha，英俊高大的体操教练，麦琪的伯乐。  
兰斯.塔克。

 

2.  
兰斯正心烦着。四点半。他理应下班了，但詹妮丝其他时间没有空闲，他只能将就她。这女人讨价还价的本事很厉害，是穷困生活造成的精明。兰斯为了资助金额的事很头疼。  
更令他烦躁的是詹妮丝迟到了。她家里没人。他等她有一会儿了。再这么下去，他的晚餐约会要泡汤了。对方是他前年带的新人，上个月拿了世锦赛银牌。  
这死气沉沉的鬼地方连个人影都没有，他打詹妮丝的电话也没人接，他真想一走了之。  
“嘿，你知道詹妮丝去哪了么？”   
好不容易，楼道那边走来一个人。兰斯冲他喊了一声。对方却没理他，经过他，径自走向詹妮丝的对门。  
“你是柯蒂斯吧？” 兰斯见他面无表情，随口问，“詹妮丝的邻居？麦琪老跟我说起你。”  
柯蒂斯没想到对方会脱口而出自己的名字，他看了兰斯一眼。接近了，兰斯的气味更刺鼻。楼道很窄，两个Alpha靠得这么近不是什么聪明的举动。  
兰斯很张扬，一身光鲜衣料几乎要在这昏暗楼道里闪闪发光。柯蒂斯感觉很不好受，他时刻有攻击对方的冲动。相反，兰斯不会受到困扰，因为柯蒂斯刻意隐藏了信息素。他闻上去就像个普通的Beta……或许不是，但是夹杂在各种混沌的信息素里，藏得足够深。  
“詹妮丝在工作。” 他垂下眼睛，在口袋里翻找着钥匙，忍着想要暴走的心情。  
“麦琪呢？”  
“可能还在学校。可能在帮工。”  
“那合法么？麦琪还不到十六岁。”  
“这里是底城。没人在意你是不是合法。” 柯蒂斯解开了门锁，“她们需要钱，有些人显然察觉不到。”  
“你似乎对我有敌意。” 兰斯愣了一下，随即一笑，笑容在黑暗中不明朗，“我是兰斯.塔克。我是麦琪资助项目的联络人。”  
“塔克先生，你挡路了，这里太窄，我打不开门。”  
柯蒂斯忽略了兰斯出于礼节而表示出的友好，拧着门把，向他发出让路的命令，气势威严不容拒绝。  
也对。这里是底城区。人们不需要礼节。兰斯收起假意的微笑，一手撑住柯蒂斯的房门，阻止他开门：“对于麦琪来说，你也算是父亲的形象了吧？”  
“那是隐私。” 柯蒂斯冷漠地说。  
“我是她未来的教练。我有权利知道和她相关的一切。”  
“与我无关。” 他不想被人打探私生活。  
“Alright，你们俩操过了？”

 

如同平地一声惊雷响。  
“你他妈胡说八道什么！” 柯蒂斯怒声道，他几乎要挥拳打向那张脸，“你他妈疯了吗？麦琪才十五岁！”  
他压制着的信息素窜出来了，他太愤怒了。他没想到表面光鲜的兰斯会突然说出如此下作的话。外表总有欺骗性。兰斯一定是感受到了来自他这个“Beta“的敌意。Alpha的本性使他想要征服柯蒂斯，用所有能想到的激怒他的办法。  
”只是说实话……“ 柯蒂斯比兰斯高。在他的威压下，兰斯后背贴着墙，语气轻飘飘又不怀好意，”毕竟她是个美人，不是吗？如果她不为了那该死的体操缠胸的话……她的胸还是很大的，你跟她们住邻居这么多年，难道不该近水楼台先得月？“  
“你再敢说一个字，别以为你是国家队的教练我就不敢揍你……”  
兰斯满意地看着柯蒂斯胡子下的脸被气得通红，继续说着污言秽语：“……还是说你看上詹妮丝更多？她们母女两个都很辣，但是我不……我更喜欢年纪小的那种……”  
动物本能，把猎物折磨到情绪最激烈，再杀死。  
柯蒂斯的蓝色眼睛喷着怒火，气得全身发抖。兰斯一副饶有兴趣的样子。他知道对方是“Beta”，他有信心征服柯蒂斯。  
只不过……他不得不承认，在Beta这个种群里，眼前人的信息素指标可以算是高得吓人了。就算廉价连栋平房里充满了各种不同的信息素，兰斯还是能分辨出柯蒂斯的味道。  
淡淡的檀木香，混合了烟草味。那可能是因为柯蒂斯吸烟。不过他应该买不起烟。  
“还是说－－” 他忽然笑得轻浮，伸手在柯蒂斯的腰上一掐（柯蒂斯的身体猛颤了一下）。体操教练，职业习惯，他能隔着衣服看出别人的身材，每一块肌肉的细节。他之前来，有两次见过柯蒂斯。他知道这个沉默的大胡子男人有料，藏在朴素黑色衣料下的肌肉结实分明，配上那张不苟言笑的帅脸，有种冷漠的禁欲。  
想什么呢？他是兰斯.塔克，看见好看的有用的东西就会占为己有，其余的一切他才不管。  
“你喜欢男人？”

 

柯蒂斯瞪着兰斯，仿佛要用目光将他身上的每一片肉凌迟下来。  
“你－－他妈的到底有什么毛病？”

 

3.  
好。柯蒂斯不明白。哪来的这么一个野人？明明穿着美利坚国家队红白蓝的制服，说出的话倒是无比龌龊，居然说他和麦琪－－和他情同父女的麦琪－－有一腿。  
兰斯身上有一种奇怪的反差，讲话时习惯性带上的无害微笑和令人讨厌到骨子里的贱兮兮，还有口无遮拦的下流话。要不是兰斯胸前的USA纹绣标志，柯蒂斯会以为他精神错乱。  
而且他在给他性暗示！操！谁给他的勇气？调戏一个alpha？  
“你没有伴侣，禁欲很久了？” 兰斯的眼神轻佻，往柯蒂斯屋里飘了一眼，“在这种地方找靠谱的Alpha很难吧？Beta……虽然无用，但也有该有放纵自己的权利。你这么辣，不当Omega可惜了。”  
“滚。” 柯蒂斯猛地拽开门，把胡言乱语的兰斯甩到一边。  
去你妈的Beta和Omega。都是些他妈的什么鬼。

 

门砰地发出一声巨响，震得墙上的灰都扑簌簌落了下来。兰斯一把抓住那扇没来得及关上的门，冲进了柯蒂斯家徒四壁的屋子。柯蒂斯不敢置信地看着这不知羞耻的男人。  
“你这个疯子！” 他挥拳上去就打，兰斯闪开，转身就擒住他的腰，猛然发力一抡。  
男子单项冠军有他妈的怪力，柯蒂斯被迫做了个体操空翻，一下被撂倒在地板上。兰斯扑上来，骑在他身上，对着他的脑袋，结结实实打了一拳。  
不愧是兰斯.塔克看上的beta，攻击性这么强。  
“老实点，你打不过我。今天我让你舒服一把，你应该感谢我才是－－”  
“你他妈的滚！” 柯蒂斯头晕眼花，吼。一直憋在他心头的烈火爆炸式地燃烧起来，他压抑太久了，不管是作为天生需要争斗保持活力的Alpha还是需要配偶的Alpha，他都禁欲太久了。流淌在血液里的征服欲一旦被激起就无法收拾。兰斯太欠揍，他现在只想把兰斯撕成碎片，用牙齿，用指甲。他的信息素在疯狂尖叫，它们被那块薄薄的胶布压在腺体里，无法释放－－  
“这他妈是个什么玩意？” 兰斯注意到柯蒂斯脖子上的胶布，同情又幸灾乐祸地叫起来，“哦，天啊，可怜的小Beta，还需要这种东西克制欲望，你这个悲哀的无法自控的鸭－－“

 

胶布刺啦被撕下来，巨大的撕扯力度摩擦着敏感的腺体。他不再忍了！柯蒂斯踹开兰斯，从靴子里抽出随身藏的小刀，指着对方。  
“不想死的话，现在滚！” 最后的警告，最后、最后的忍让。他说到做到。就算他在这里杀了兰斯，也没人能查出来。每年无故消失在底城区的人太多了。  
人不犯我，我不犯人。人若犯我，我必犯人。这是柯蒂斯的处事原则。  
胶布撕扯的疼痛还滞留在腺体表面的皮肤上。柯蒂斯太阳穴的血管突突直跳。他的信息素弥散得整个房间都是，沉闷但存在感不容置疑的木质清香和兰斯奔放的信息素剧烈碰撞，无法融合。  
信息素的主人也是剑拔弩张。兰斯手里还挂着那片胶布，他把胶布放在鼻子旁闻了闻，然后把它狠狠捏成了一团。  
“……哦，操。” 他闭上眼，深深吸了口气，鼻翼兴奋地张大、翕动，似乎很享受柯蒂斯的气味。  
“你他妈竟然是个Alpha。” 

 

4.  
挑明了。他们都是Alpha。这可有意思了。征服一个Alpha和征服beta，omega是完全不同的体验。事实上alpha很少会被征服，他们会以死相斗。可是一旦被征服－－  
会是极端美好，极端强大，极端忠诚的伴侣。alpha无法被标记，因此这是灵魂之间的征服。兰斯没想到自己今天摊上的是这么一出戏。太刺激了。柯蒂斯强壮又火辣。他甚至庆幸起詹妮丝和麦琪没有赴约，让他有机会遇见柯蒂斯，征服他。  
“冷静，柯蒂斯。” 兰斯抬起双手向下压了压，笑着说，眼睛里全没有笑意，只有贪婪和占有欲。他紧紧盯着柯蒂斯的眼睛，小心地挪动着步子。  
“滚。” 柯蒂斯向前几步，用刀逼着他，“现在滚。你看到了，我不是需要你征服的对象。”  
“好好好……” 兰斯向后退着，躲着刀尖，“别拿刀指着我……”  
他突然灵机一动，“你不能杀我……麦琪还等着我带来的资助，如果我死了，还死在底城区……”  
她就再也拿不到钱了。她这一生就只能被困在底城区了。

 

柯蒂斯的手猛地一抖。兰斯抓住了那一瞬间的犹豫。  
刀当地一声落在地上，被兰斯踢到一边，隐没在床底下不见了。兰斯扭住柯蒂斯的手腕，两人低吼着、厮打着摔在床上。破床嘎吱一阵乱响。  
兰斯照着柯蒂斯的脸上使劲打，柯蒂斯一膝盖顶在他小腹上，痛得他叫出声来。他们之间翻了个位置，改成柯蒂斯骑在他身上。  
他的身体力量很强，能在吊环中间转上个几圈，但终究是外面世界温室里养出的鲜花，无法和柯蒂斯这样从小在底城区摸爬滚打面对死亡的人相提并论。柯蒂斯没有固定招数，下得却都是不容对方反抗的死手，相比之下兰斯的凌厉拳风成了小打小闹。  
一番扭打后，柯蒂斯的脸上出现两块淤青，嘴角破了，流着血。兰斯则是被按在床上，领口大开。柯蒂斯目光冰冷如铁，钳子似的手紧紧扣着他的喉咙。  
手指骤然捏紧，兰斯的脸因缺氧涨红，胸口剧烈地起伏，两只手握着柯蒂斯青筋暴起的手腕。  
“操你……” 他挣扎着，还不忘口出狂言。  
柯蒂斯的内心处在一个纠结的境地。他想杀了兰斯，可他不能，为了麦琪。他要保证麦琪的安全，以免这个混蛋对小姑娘动手动脚。  
“不许你对麦琪有任何非分之想，你这人渣。” 柯蒂斯控制着手上的力道，威胁对方。  
兰斯轻蔑地笑，翻了个白眼：“不对麦琪有非分之想……难道……对你有非分之想吗……哈……”  
“我不能杀了你，因为麦琪需要你。” 柯蒂斯在信息素冲击大脑的浪潮中努力保持冷静，兽性在催促着他爆发，“如果你不能听话，我就标记你。”  
“操！你他妈窝囊着当beta把脑子当出毛病了吧？” 听到这话，兰斯失去了理智，眼泪汪汪地吼回去，“老子他妈是alpha！标记个屁！”  
“这是你自找的！” 对付不服从的猎物只有一个办法。虽然柯蒂斯不想染齿这个混蛋，但他没办法－－  
他不顾兰斯粗鄙的大喊大叫，对准兰斯脖子后的腺体咬了下去，注入信息素，非常用力，非常深入，把压抑这么久的欲望和热情全部注射进去。  
他很久没这么做过了，他没想到自己有朝一日会标记一名alpha。那不重要。他需要发泄，他不在意对方是谁，是什么性别。不，那也不是标记，更像是一种威压。AA间的征服与被迫征服。尽管只是短期的，但足够让兰斯长记性了。  
鲜血顺着兰斯的脖子流下来。这是来自柯蒂斯的报复，为alpha之前无耻的挑衅。  
柯蒂斯是一头睡着的狮子。兰斯不知好歹，非要叫醒他，只能后果自负。

 

“操……妈的……” 兰斯颤抖着，恶狠狠的咒骂中带了哭腔。  
柯蒂斯松开手，他却爬不起来。他没看错，柯蒂斯很强大，他以为这是一场刺激的对战，没想到最后被征服的是自己。  
后颈一跳一跳地疼，兰斯不能被标记。柯蒂斯的信息素抗拒和他的交融，在他身体里疯狂乱窜，让他痛不欲生。他是战败的alpha，被打到没有还手之力，双腿发软，只能向柯蒂斯低头臣服，听从一切命令。信息素的示威只是第一步。他将遵从生物的本能，任柯蒂斯随意摆布。  
“你现在可以操我了，” 他看向柯蒂斯，眼神里充满了耻辱，“你赢了。”   
身经百战的老司机也有翻车的时候。  
“我不想操你，” 出乎意料地，柯蒂斯嫌恶地拒绝，“我这么做是为了麦琪。”   
去他妈的麦琪。兰斯热血上涌，他感到自己被极大地侮辱了。愤怒和羞耻令他忽然有了爬起来的力气。他一把扯掉了柯蒂斯的裤子。  
“你他妈干什么？” 柯蒂斯大惊，将他的手打到一边，“我说了我不想－－”  
“操我！柯蒂斯！” 兰斯不依不饶地握着柯蒂斯的老二，眼睛通红，恨铁不成钢地说，“我是个alpha！我是被你征服的，是被你这个alpha征服的，原因是你想要征服我！而且你做到了！我看你还敢不敢再在我面前提什么见鬼的麦琪！”  
柯蒂斯这混蛋到底知不知道他刚才做了什么？！柯蒂斯宣告了对一个alpha的主权！他，兰斯.塔克，向柯蒂斯示弱了，柯蒂斯的拒绝对他来说简直是奇耻大辱。他不能接受！  
“我属于你！柯蒂斯，你刚刚征服了一个alpha！你不能告诉他你做的一切都是为了一个小姑娘！那是对你对手的不尊重！是对你的alpha的不尊重！”  
兰斯暴躁极了，尽管他现在失去了所有的威胁力。他瞪着柯蒂斯那双波澜不惊的蓝色眼睛，恶狠狠地下定决心要打破那平静。  
“现在，我要吸你的老二！你最好给我配合点！等我吸完，我需要它兴奋起来，然后插进来，懂了吗？！” 

 

5.  
操。柯蒂斯真想直接打晕兰斯。可是来不及了，兰斯不由分说地褪掉他的内裤，抬头，含住了他的阴茎，很不温柔地吮吸两下，力道蛮横，如同报复。  
“妈的，你这混蛋……” 柯蒂斯皱眉，下意识拽住了兰斯的头发，兰斯痛得发出一声低哼，嘴里的动作没停。alpha不擅长做这种事情，兰斯的口活很生涩，舌尖胡乱地在柯蒂斯的顶端抚弄着，撩拨着凹陷和马眼，毫无章法，也不懂得收敛牙齿，把柯蒂斯弄得又痒又痛。  
“哈……” 柯蒂斯仰起头来，叹息。  
兰斯埋头在他胯间忙碌，红色的教练服肩膀部分被撑得紧紧的，显示着饱满的肌肉。两块结实的胸肌藏在顺滑的布料下面，微微鼓出，凸出两个若隐若现的小点。紧身的设计勾勒出漂亮的腰线，深蓝色的裤子恰到好处地包裹着两瓣形状圆满的鼓翘的屁股。  
和柯蒂斯的沉默不一样，兰斯有最张扬的alpha特质，像龙卷风像太阳，走到哪里就烧到哪里，毁灭哪里。他的荷尔蒙和信息素能直接掀翻天花板。如果他想，所有的beta和omega都愿意嗷嗷叫着爬上他的床。  
他强大而骄傲，是侵略者，进攻者，潇洒的掠夺者。此时却伏在柯蒂斯身下。  
多么美味。柯蒂斯捏紧了那些柔软的棕发，他没有理由拒绝。  
在不成熟的挑逗下，他涨大了几圈，兰斯却不懂怎么帮他释放。实际上，兰斯也自顾不暇。滚烫的大家伙撑得他咬合关节都发酸，前液混合着唾液顺着嘴角淌下，弄脏了干净的教练服。  
“呜……” 兰斯的下巴酸痛难忍，被抵住喉咙，生理性的泪水直流，完全没了之前的嚣张模样。  
“松开。” 柯蒂斯揉他的头发，拍打着他的脸，手指染上了他的鲜血。吐出的一刹那，柯蒂斯的阴茎在他脸上弹了一下，口腔里突然的空虚感使兰斯无力又无助地吞咽着。  
“柯蒂斯，快进来！现在马上！” 两人飞快地脱掉身上残留的衣服。兰斯用手指随便扩张几下。冲柯蒂斯吼，红白蓝的教练服软绵绵地落在地上，上面沾染了使人遐思的白色液体。  
经过长年累月的艰苦训练，兰斯的肉体非常美好，肩宽腰窄，肌肉结实富有弹性。他张开两条修长匀称的腿，他的家伙从见到柯蒂斯起就忍不住骚动了，现在更是诚实得可爱，一颤一颤地，顶端吞吐着白液。  
烈酒在跳动的火苗下沸腾了，燃烧着，裹挟着木质的清香。

 

毫无预警地，柯蒂斯冲了进去。他以为兰斯准备好了。插入的一瞬间，他感到兰斯全身的肌肉都绷紧了。这对双方来说都是陌生的体验。之前的扩张太过草率，只怪兰斯经验不足。alpha很少自发地分泌液体，巨大的阴茎被甬道夹得紧紧的，不能动弹。一时间两人都很难受。  
“放松，兰斯……你太紧了。” 柯蒂斯安慰着他，抚摸着他的身体，手指在兰斯的身侧滑动，试图让对方放松一些。  
“我他妈在努力了……” 兰斯咬牙切齿道，脸上沾了血、泪和汗水。他越想放松就夹得越紧，痛得他眼泪都要再次冒出来，“柯蒂斯……我那里不是用来做这个的……”  
天知道alpha被alpha操有多难受。兰斯快疯了。他只知在beta和omega体内释放或散发侵略性信息素的快感，抽插时看着他们痛苦又幸福地哭叫出声，殊不知自己的私处也会有一天被侵袭。  
妈的，那些omega是怎么流出那么多水的。兰斯咒骂着。  
他敏感脆弱的内壁毫不退让地挤压着柯蒂斯，打定主意想要把对方推出去，却在僵持间夹得更紧。柯蒂斯每一次试图前进都带来疼痛。而他的阴茎因为无处释放，挺立得发痛，随着柯蒂斯的动作，拍打在对方的小腹上。  
“……你他妈能不能放松！” 柯蒂斯大约失去了耐心，宽大的手掌狠狠地在兰斯胸前一打，刚好落在粉红的乳尖，激得兰斯全身一激灵。“是你哭着喊着要被操的！”   
然后这么不配合！所以现在他们他妈的在干什么？老牛拔河么？！  
“操你！柯蒂斯……” 兰斯一把将柯蒂斯的身体拽低，撕啃着他的嘴唇，舌头狂乱地舔柯蒂斯的牙齿和口腔内壁，最终和对方的舌尖推顶着，缠绕在一起。alpha间交换的吻并不是美妙的体验，更像是两只雄性野兽在无声地内斗，看谁先咬死谁。  
“妈的，柯蒂斯，我他妈容易么……还是说你就这么点能耐？”   
兰斯用力地咬了一口柯蒂斯的下唇，分散注意力，转移柯蒂斯占据他身体的痛苦。他艰难地扭着腰，调整姿势，想要缓解下面被牢固填塞的不适。  
嘴唇分开时，柯蒂斯的嘴角流出了新鲜的血。妈的，这头野兽把他咬破了。他抹了一把血迹，惩罚式地用力把手指塞进兰斯的嘴里，叫他舔干净。  
好在这么一出后，兰斯下面终于不那么寸步难行了，激烈的吻和情动后，内壁开始分泌出足够的黏液，润滑着肉壁和阴茎，多余的液体甚至顺着大腿流了下来，打湿了床单，积出一小片水潭。  
“操……兰斯，你可真淫荡……”   
alpha未经开拓的通道是一方无穷无尽的宝藏，一经征服，便源源不断地流出水。造物主显然是有考虑alpha被上的可能性。只不过，唯有强者攻克那倔强天性、完成征服后才能享受这种特别的愉快。强者值得享有一切最好的。  
一个无比美妙的秘密。

 

柯蒂斯不客气地挺身，闷哼，一下又一下，撞得更深，似乎要把兰斯整个刺穿。兰斯在没有间隙的撞击下，大声地喘息，腹部剧烈起伏着，双腿自发地更紧地缠上柯蒂斯精壮的腰，快感如潮水般袭来。  
柯蒂斯的床又窄又硬，硌得他肩膀生疼。他的手无望地揪住了身下单薄的被单，很快又被柯蒂斯的手扣住。他们十指交缠，这是件好事，至少他有个受力点了。兰斯发狠地扣着柯蒂斯的手，对方也没省力。他们像是要捏断对方手指一样用着力。  
丝丝缕缕的淫水滑落，囊袋拍击在阴部像是海浪拍打岩石，发出啪啪的使人羞耻的水声。兰斯太好操了。他生错了性别。他天生就该是个omega。他的脸因情欲而变得潮红，眼角渗出泪水，眼窝发红，诱惑得要命。  
柯蒂斯忽然注意到兰斯的纹身。红色和蓝色的绶带，纹在结实平坦的小腹上，蒙上了一层薄薄的汗水，该挂着金牌的地方通向－－  
“这他妈是个什么玩意？” 他嘲笑道，看着兰斯恼羞成怒地张口解释，又恶趣味地发狠顶弄对方几下，让他直翻白眼，说不出话来。  
兰斯的头发全湿透了。他紧紧抓着柯蒂斯的肩膀，在撞击中努力平稳住呼吸，被打得淤青的嘴角扯出放荡的笑。“哈……嗯……不想要这块金牌吗？” 说着，挑逗地抬手扭了扭柯蒂斯的乳尖，顺便拉扯一下。  
死嘴硬。alpha的天性大概就是不懂得精神屈服。到了绝境还不忘嚣张。  
“金牌”在空中颤抖着，再也承受不住时间的煎熬，急需释放，却又缺少关键的一击，白液不断地顺着柱体流下来，像风中摇摇欲坠的融化的蜡烛。  
“你这鸭子！” 柯蒂斯嗤笑出声，猛力掐住他小腹的肌肉，一拧，绶带的图案都变了形。  
最后的催化剂。  
“……啊！” 敏感地带受袭，又痛又涨，兰斯终于受不住，尖叫一声，射了出来。白浊的精液溅在柯蒂斯腹部，沿着肌肉线条滑落，落在交合处，隐入深处消失不见。  
柯蒂斯用手指沾了点，撬开兰斯的牙关，搅弄着温暖湿润的舌头：“尝尝你自己淫荡的滋味。”  
然后看着对方含着泪水，气愤地咬紧了他的手指，又臣服在本能下不敢下口，只能缓缓地舔着，吮吸着，取悦自己。  
强者间的征服。柯蒂斯不来则已，一来就要最猛的。  
他爱死这种感觉了。

 

又抽插了十几下，柯蒂斯在兰斯体内射了出来。这没什么关系。反正他不会怀孕。这是和alpha做爱的好处。  
撤出的一瞬间，柯蒂斯受到了一通猛烈袭击。  
他低估了兰斯的体力。兰斯是个强壮的alpha，不是被操几下就会哭唧唧失去行动能力的omega。  
兰斯的腿缠在柯蒂斯的腰上。柯蒂斯起身时，他借力搂住柯蒂斯的脖子，一个鲤鱼打挺，使对方不得已地把他举了起来。  
“操你的，兰斯！” 体操运动员的力量和平衡感使柯蒂斯无法轻易甩掉兰斯。兰斯得意地笑着，像个无尾熊一样贴在他炽热的胸口。他不想让兰斯摔着，因此不敢太使劲推，只能扶着对方的腰臀，连续向后退了好几步，直到后背砰地顶在墙壁上。  
墙灰掉下来。柯蒂斯觉得自己这间可怜的小屋快塌了。  
“你他妈－－”   
或许alpha之间从没有绝对胜利。明明是柯蒂斯胜利了，此刻兰斯却仿佛成了强势的一方。他居高临下地看着柯蒂斯，深邃的五官隐藏在苍白灯光的阴影下。他捧着柯蒂斯的脸，突然俯身吻起来。  
这和早先那个怒气冲冲的吻不一样。兰斯舔舐着他留在柯蒂斯唇上的伤口，舌尖轻柔地划动着，然后又引诱着，深情地卷起柯蒂斯的舌头，似乎变了个人。  
“……唔……” 柯蒂斯回应着，含住兰斯湿润的唇，托着兰斯屁股的手不由自主地发力，手指陷入了饱满的肌肉，不断揉捏。他听着兰斯发出呜呜的满足的低哼，不轻不重地拍打那两瓣圆润的臀。  
这个托举的姿势太费力，就算是柯蒂斯，举了这么长时间，手臂也酸疼难忍。兰斯大约是察觉到，缓慢地放下腿，推着柯蒂斯靠在墙上，继续狂风暴雨般地吻着，啃着柯蒂斯的脖子，留下一个个鲜红的吻痕。信息素疯狂地碰撞，仿佛下一秒就要在空气中擦出火花。  
柯蒂斯像食肉动物，舔着捕获的猎物。舔过了唇角和下颌，慢慢地，他的吻顺着兰斯的脖颈向下走。滚烫的舌尖碰触到胸前时，兰斯闭上了眼，身体战栗着，头向后仰，微张着口喘息。  
“……喜欢这个？” 柯蒂斯发现了些秘密，更起劲地舔弄，舌尖拨弄小小的硬硬的乳头，在乳晕附近打转，再轻轻地用牙尖厮磨，感受着对方兴奋的颤抖。  
“操……柯蒂斯……” 一股又一股令人惊栗的电流从那小小的两点蔓延向大脑和全身。快感和痛感几乎要把兰斯撕成两半，柯蒂斯粗糙的胡茬磨擦着他胸前光滑细腻的肌肉，令他快活得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
他的阴茎和小洞同时有液体流淌，因为柯蒂斯在这里。他的alpha，他的征服者，他的－－  
忽然，柯蒂斯的腹部顶上了什么东西。他抬眼，刚好看到兰斯露出一个恶作剧的笑。

 

“你他妈就不能不做他妈的体操吗？” 柯蒂斯被撂翻在床上，脑袋磕上坚硬的床板，耳朵嗡嗡作响。他忍不住爆出一连串脏话，“操！你是猴子吗？！他妈再敢让我做空翻试试？！”  
兰斯灵巧地单手翻身上床，分着腿，跨坐在他身上，腿间还留着上次交合时干涸的白液，小家伙抬着头。  
“柯蒂斯，冷静点。你现在是在奥运冠军身下！” 他笑嘻嘻地说，甩了甩湿淋淋的头发，手指在柯蒂斯的小腹上不老实地画来画去，“想不想试试被我上－－”  
话还没说完，他的右乳就被柯蒂斯捏了一把。男人的手粗糙布满老茧，拉扯玩弄着那颗樱红，时不时用指甲盖磨蹭、挤压着，每一个最轻微的动作都成了最有效的催情剂。  
“哦，你这个混蛋……”   
柯蒂斯是故意的。他在惩罚他开反攻的玩笑。柯蒂斯不带任何停歇地凌虐着他的乳尖。他的弱点暴露了，柯蒂斯就再也不会放过。浅色的乳头很快充血挺立起来，一碰都隐隐作痛，更不要提被这么露骨地挑逗。  
“……不行，不行……” 兰斯呻吟着，往后缩，想要推开柯蒂斯的手，无意识间却又握得更紧。在柯蒂斯猛烈的攻势下，他的胸前和下身都涨得生疼。  
他马上要射了，该死的，他的时间向来没这么短的。都怪满屋子的发情期信息素。  
是的。发情的信息素。信息素中最可怕的alpha发情期信息素，绝对占有和绝对掠夺。他们双方都是如此，他们是刚刚相互认可的一对alpha，此刻都憋着一股劲想要将对方吃干抹净，用尽一切方法使对方服气。  
柯蒂斯按住了兰斯蓬勃的小家伙，不让他射。  
“操！你干嘛？！” 兰斯气急败坏地吼。  
柯蒂斯的蓝色眼睛里闪过一抹意味不明的光。“自己上来。” 他不容置疑地命令道。  
“你他妈以为我是那种‘坐上来自己动’的omega？！” 兰斯被不能泄欲折磨到发疯，不知轻重地在柯蒂斯手腕上咬了下去。  
换来的是柯蒂斯倒吸一口冷气，手指在他的后颈上毫不怜惜地一按，凝结的标记伤迅速裂开，鲜血浸润了陈旧的血痂，提醒不知好歹的战败alpha，谁才是主导者。  
兰斯疼得皱起了眉，他知道他必须照做，否则柯蒂斯－－他的alpha－－不会放过他……  
“柯蒂斯，我恨你。” 最后，他无计可施，只得凶狠地诅咒。  
兰斯摸索着对方直立的阴茎，感受那巨大的尺寸和火热的温度，小心地将那里对准了自己的通道。他把双手撑在身侧，咬紧牙关，缓缓地往下坐。  
经过之前的一次交欢，小穴变得格外积极，水咕叽咕叽地流着，欢快地吞掉了硕大的龟头。随着一寸寸深入，软肉挤压着柱身，吞吐收缩，十分配合。  
“嗯……哈……” 他们同时发出舒服的叹息声。这可比上第一次好了不知道多少倍。最初生理上的反抗失败后，兰斯的身体被彻底征服了。它服从了，彻底向柯蒂斯敞开，接受主人的掠夺，供他享用。  
他属于他。不管兰斯想不想承认，他都属于柯蒂斯。那些液体是流动的欢歌，热烈拥抱着柯蒂斯的到来。  
正当兰斯以为能让柯蒂斯的家伙慢慢地“友好”地进来时，他的手腕忽然一酸。  
太荒唐了，他是体操运动员，最引以为傲的就是异于常人的腕力。这是柯蒂斯的错。柯蒂斯注视他时那炯炯的目光让兰斯全身发软，心里止不住乱蹦，那是服从后对强者的敬畏。他没办法再在柯蒂斯面前耀武扬威，最擅长的本事也不行。  
手一滑，兰斯失去重心，直直地朝那根粗大的阴茎坐了下去。  
哦，操。在那半秒里，他绝望又害怕地闭上了眼。

 

那真是如同灾难一般。  
粗壮的大家伙像是给兰斯捅了个对穿，肉棒破开软壁直奔要点。在重力作用下，柯蒂斯没费什么力气便一击捅至深处。兰斯的眼泪不受控制地簌地滑落，下身在剧烈的冲撞中喷射而出。而他还没来得及叫出声，柯蒂斯就开始耸动着腰顶起来。  
“……操……” 对于承受者来说，这姿势是最痛苦的。兰斯完全暴露在柯蒂斯的视线里，什么也做不了。自然的重力是柯蒂斯的帮凶，兰斯不能逆天，只能被操。  
“啪、啪……” 在高频率的撞击声和水声中，兰斯的家伙无力地甩来甩去，在他的腹部和柯蒂斯的腹部间拍打着。汗水沿着额角不停滴落，他追随柯蒂斯抽插的节奏，脖颈后仰，身体一下一下地起伏，迎合着对方的动作。  
“爽么？” 柯蒂斯在插弄的间隙问，有一下没一下地顶着，故意停下来，不给兰斯好受。  
突如其来的停止使兰斯别扭地抬了抬屁股，他欲求不满，禁不住自己动起来，上下磨蹭着，却比不上柯蒂斯抽插舒服的万分之一。  
“他妈的……柯蒂斯……搞什么……” 他声音绵软如丝，娇声哀求道，“快点继续……操我……”  
接着动，填满我，占有我，征服我，不要停。  
“做点什么，让我满意的事。” 柯蒂斯声音低沉。  
他喜欢看兰斯这副淫荡的索求的迷乱样子。那可是个张狂的alpha，对他俯首屈膝到这个地步，柯蒂斯有种爽快的满足感，那来自alpha血液里奔腾的控制欲和领袖气质。他忍不住想逼着他的配偶做更多。  
兰斯凌乱的大脑顾不了想太多，埋身就胡乱地吻起来，揪住柯蒂斯的舌尖一通乱亲。他在柯蒂斯的胸膛上不断蹭着，感受自己的乳头和柯蒂斯的乳头摩擦，越来越火热。  
这不是什么高明的挑逗，他也不知道能让柯蒂斯满意的事是什么。他快要急疯了，只求着柯蒂斯上他，无法分心管其他事－－  
好在柯蒂斯再次动了起来，但他没放过兰斯的嘴唇，疯狂地索吻。兰斯只能俯着身，动着，后背拱出了一条弯弯的弧线，形状美好，像一条游动的优雅的鱼。  
“怎么……奥运冠军不想做体操动作了？” 柯蒂斯抚弄兰斯的腰，慢吞吞地用言语打击着他。  
后者被插得说不出话，只能更用力地用内壁绞紧那根柱体。

 

操。幸亏他是运动员，常人根本无法驾驭这种考验极端柔韧度的动作。  
操。幸亏他也是个alpha。普通的beta和omega根本不能承受这么高密度高强度的做爱。  
Curtis is a fucking beast. 柯蒂斯他妈的是一头野兽。

 

“呃嗯！” 兰斯的嗓子眼里挤出一声呜咽。柯蒂斯突然碰到了一个特殊的部位，兰斯的反应使他意识到那是－－  
“别，不要！柯蒂斯！” 兰斯感到对方兴奋地加快了速度，更卖力地撞击着，每一下都试图再次够到那个点。他想躲，但柯蒂斯的阴茎卡得紧紧的，躲不开。  
那不行，没有的，不可以的－－  
alpha的生殖腔是发育不全的，闭合的腔口拒绝所有侵袭。柯蒂斯显然是触到了最深处，最隐秘的花园。他试探，磨蹭着兰斯的腔口，一遍又一遍碾压挑拨，想要顶开那里。然而柔软的腔口被挤来挤去，死活也打不开，引得柯蒂斯好奇心旺盛地试了又试。奇怪而勾人的痛感使兰斯的甬道不停收缩，水滴滴答答，他发狂地想要尖叫，双手在柯蒂斯身上抓挠着，徒劳地想要阻止。  
“……别搞那里了……呜……求你了……呜呜……” 他难受得哭了，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒，带了很多委屈。  
他脑子昏沉，讲话都失去了逻辑，“你就是把我操死……我也没法给你生出孩子来……”  
他到底是造了什么孽，要受这个？他不过是上了五个国家队体操运动员姑娘，六个在酒吧遇到的辣女郎，七个小学初中高中的老同学而已……  
他为什么要来底城区？他为什么要挑衅柯蒂斯？哦，操，他真是个大白痴，彻头彻尾的白痴……  
柯蒂斯原本还在为alpha生殖腔口的构造感到惊奇。这时候听着兰斯说胡话，心里忍不住想笑，便轻轻顶了他一下：“你还想过要给我生孩子？”  
“……操，我……我是个alpha……我没有子宫……怎么给你生……” 兰斯的意识越飘越远，只是机械地跟着柯蒂斯动，轻易上了对方的套，犟嘴都是从嗓子里挤出来的细软哼唧。  
柯蒂斯拍着，揉捏着他的侧腰：“……承认吧，你该是个omega，活该被我标记，然后生殖腔里灌满我的好东西，给我生一窝小宝宝……”   
“我没有……我没有……” 兰斯痛苦地摇着头，逃避地扭头，闭上了眼。  
到了这个份上，居然还在嘴硬。居然还不敢看他。他是他的主人！  
柯蒂斯很暴力地一戳，疼痛使兰斯回过些神来。他睁开泪蒙蒙的双眼，看见柯蒂斯的蓝眼睛里正燃着绿色的欲火，要把他烧成灰烬。  
柯蒂斯在用最困难的方法征服一个alpha。他要让兰斯在他面前完全放弃作为alpha的尊严和骄傲，承认自己愿意给他－－另一个alpha－－生下孩子。  
最后的精神上的征服。  
“说，你想给我生孩子。”   
“我没有……” 兰斯只能无力地重复。他已经迟钝的头脑不理解柯蒂斯为什么这么执着于生孩子这句话。他自己说得很对。柯蒂斯也许能把他的脑子操出来，但孩子是万万生不出来的。  
“……！” 更猛烈的顶弄，刺激得他汗水、泪水涟涟。“快说！”  
“呜……呜呜……” 他再也忍不住，抓着柯蒂斯的手，“求你了……求你了……”  
太羞耻了。太羞耻了。他可是alpha，他怎么能说出那样的话，就像那些基因低劣的omega一样，嗷嗷哭着要给alpha生孩子。  
可他太累了，太难受了，他绷着的最后一根弦也要断了。  
他该向柯蒂斯臣服，他早就臣服了，只差这一句话，柯蒂斯就能放过他了，就能放过他了……  
耻辱的眼泪从他湿答答的睫毛间涌了出来。

 

“我愿意！我愿意！” 兰斯终于哭喊出声，“柯蒂斯，柯蒂斯……我愿意给你生孩子……“  
”放了我吧……放了我吧……呜呜……让我给你生孩子……” 他甚至觉得柯蒂斯要在他体内成结了。生理上是不可能的，但柯蒂斯真有那种劲头。  
“好，满足你！” 他的alpha低低地吼了一声，挺身。  
他感到柯蒂斯的身体在激动地颤抖，那最后一次挺身带了十足的力气，一瞬间把他捅得两眼发黑，什么都看不见，什么都听不见。  
柯蒂斯又一次射在了他的内部，精液灌涌在通道里，不能进入生殖腔，淅淅沥沥地回流。柯蒂斯抽身出来，白液流淌在两人的交合之处，那里已经是惨不忍睹的粘腻潮湿，混着汗水和淫液，一副淫乱景象。  
“哦，操……” 兰斯放松下来，再也撑不住虚软的身体，向右一倒，眼看着就要生生砸在坚硬的床板上。  
柯蒂斯迅速起身，眼疾手快地抱住他。  
“……滚……我才不是需要你照顾的omega……” 兰斯双手无力地搭在柯蒂斯的脖子上，闭着眼，埋在他的颈窝里，哼哼唧唧地逞强，听上去更像撒娇。  
“没人说你是omega，” 柯蒂斯又好气又好笑，感到肩膀处一片湿润。他伸手在兰斯下面摸了两把，引来对方一阵喘息，“你得去洗一洗，我带你去公共浴室……”  
“不……” 兰斯虚弱地拒绝。太丢脸了。他才不要被柯蒂斯架着或者抱着，出现在公共浴室那种地方。他可是个骄傲的alpha。  
……柯蒂斯的alpha。  
他的眼皮沉得像铅块，他坚持不下去了。  
他得睡了……刚刚被征服，他现在处于最脆弱的时期。他需要休息。  
这地方他不熟悉。但是没关系，柯蒂斯在，他很安全……

 

“……？” 柯蒂斯刚要再劝几句，却发现兰斯没了声息。均匀的呼吸声响了起来。柯蒂斯把兰斯放下来，才发现对方已经睡熟。  
他应该不是那种随处就能睡着的人。这下想必是真的累坏了。  
柯蒂斯扯了扯嘴角，牵动伤口，有点疼。  
制造伤口的罪魁祸首正躺在他的床上，睡得香甜。一头打理整齐的棕发被各种液体浸湿，软塌塌地垂着。兰斯的眼皮和嘴唇都湿润红肿，看着甚是惹人怜爱。  
本来是挺好的一个alpha，偏偏总是口出恶言。柯蒂斯摸着那两瓣柔软的唇，觉得它们还是安静下来，像现在这样比较可爱。  
兰斯在睡梦中感受到触碰，下意识地伸出舌头舔了舔下唇，舌尖在柯蒂斯的手指上一扫而过。  
都失去意识了，还不忘了挑逗别人，看来征服他是正确的。这副拈花惹草的样子，出去也是害人。柯蒂斯无奈地想，给兰斯盖上被子。  
屋里一片狼藉，腥味和信息素的气味混杂在一起。柯蒂斯疲惫地叹了口气，起身，捡起那套红白蓝的脏兮兮的教练服，再捡起来先前掉在地上的面包。

 

忽然，他听见窗外一阵骚乱。他撩开窗帘，透过那扇模糊的毛玻璃，看见一群人正围着一辆车指指点点。  
那是不属于底城区的一辆好车，闪亮亮的。柯蒂斯微微皱眉。他在教练服的口袋里摸索一阵，掏出一把车钥匙，一个钱包和一部手机。  
手机亮起来，新消息来自詹妮丝.汤森。  
－－“……塔克先生，真的非常抱歉，麦琪不小心在学校吃坏了肚子，我们刚从医院出来……我们商量了很久，作出决定了，您什么时候有时间？我可以给您打一个电话详谈……”  
柯蒂斯把目光转移到那把车钥匙上。  
他得做点什么，天要黑了，兰斯的车停在这里绝对不是安全的选择。

tbc. 

 

6.  
……  
他半趴半跪在床上，臀部高高地翘起，呈一个极其屈辱且服从的姿势。  
“……？” 他听到身后有动静，来不及高声发出警告，就感到有硬物挺了上来，坚硬火热，在他的臀缝间磨蹭几下，直奔着前部的小洞而去，在入口顶弄着。  
“别过来……不要……不要过来……” 他大惊失色地叫出声，“不行……不行……我是个alpha，不能被你操……啊！”  
毫无预警地，粗大的柱体插了进来，挤满了他的通道，快速地耸动抽插起来。  
啪、啪、啪……  
“嗯……哈……不要……” 剧烈的撞击顶得他向前一扑，几乎跪不稳，两只粗糙的大手伸过来扣住了他的腰，将他拉得更近，随后又是一阵操弄，粗暴，但令人愉悦。  
啪、啪、啪……  
响亮的水声，真奇怪，他明明是alpha，竟然出了很多水，滑腻腻的又舒服。  
就好像他一直盼着这么做似的……  
不行，不行，他不能这么心甘情愿地在人身下……他得反抗！他在对方猛烈的攻势中努力抬起头，汗水滑落脸颊，想要抬手－－  
啪！他的手被两条铁环锁在了床板上，他动不了！那两块金属活像一双吊环，死死地禁锢着他的手腕，他那对强壮有力的体操运动员的手腕。他只能看着自己的手指无措地抓挠着床板和床单，挣脱不开，也逃不掉。  
“呜呜……呜……” 他被撞得眼泪直流，呜呜地呻吟着，心里却快活得要上天了。  
他真好奇自己为什么要露出那种无法用语言描述的淫荡表情。他为自己词穷。他像一朵含苞待放，等着被人采摘的鲜艳玫瑰，娇美多汁，叫人拔去了刺，迎接着他的征服者……  
他身后的征服者忽然用力一戳，侵入了秘境深处。  
“……啊！” 他尖叫起来，痛苦的泪水流了满脸，内壁更兴奋地夹紧了……  
……

 

“……！”  
兰斯猛地睁开眼睛，苍白的灯光骤然映入视野，刺得他一阵眼痛，眼前发白。  
他满头大汗，不停地喘息，胸口大幅度起伏着，腿部肌肉绷得紧紧的，显然还沉浸在梦境里，  
有人在梦里操他……妈的……太真实了……他几乎要相信了……  
待视力恢复后，他看见一方破败的天花板，潮湿的墙皮翻卷翘起。而他身后的床铺硬得出奇，硌着他酸软的腰。他身上盖着一层被子，还是冷，因为他的胳膊和腿都赤裸着伸在被子之外－－  
等等，赤裸着！他全身赤裸着！操！什么鬼！  
兰斯腾地从床上跳起来，腿一软直接栽倒在地。冰冷的地面使他恢复了些神智，他惊恐地打量不熟悉的房间，张着嘴，剧烈地喘气。“呼……呼……”  
私处粘糊糊的不适感使他低头，他有些震惊地看着那惨不忍睹的淫乱。同时，下体深处隐约传来的撕裂似的疼痛和满屋子陌生又似曾相识的信息素使他慢慢回过神来。  
木质的沉香和酒精的火辣，不能交融，但是似乎在冥冥中达成了一种平衡，恰到好处地混合着，弥散在房间里，浓烈到不容忽视。  
梦是真的。那不是梦。他的记忆回涌。  
他本来是找詹妮丝谈麦琪的资助事宜，没想到在楼道里遇见了她们的alpha邻居。他们打了起来，那蓄着胡须的男人很强大，他输给了他。  
然后……然后……天啊……  
兰斯头痛得厉害，他抬起胳膊揉太阳穴，扯动了后颈的伤口，不由得低低地痛呼一声。伤口被简单处理过，痛感延续着他断线的思想，提醒着－－  
他被操了。他被那个alpha征服了。他们如同野兽争斗般地做爱，最后兰斯彻底臣服。他把身心全献给了对方，献给柯蒂斯－－  
柯蒂斯！他的alpha！他蹭地抬头，不知哪来的力气，突然站了起来。  
他踉跄着走了几步，靠在墙壁上，使劲眨了几下眼，让视线更清晰。柯蒂斯不在这里，柯蒂斯不在这个房间里，他的信息素还在，人却不在，他－－  
兰斯一把拎起自己脏兮兮的教练服外套，疯狂地在口袋里翻找。操，手机没电了！钱包还在！身份卡和银行卡都没丢！然后－－他的车钥匙！他的钥匙呢？他的钥匙没了！  
操！怎么回事！他意识到了什么，连衣服都来不及穿，冲到紧闭的房门前咔吧咔吧拧着把手。  
“不……不……妈的！” 门被反锁了。他怎么都打不开，验证了他的想法。  
他被囚禁在这间屋子里！被柯蒂斯关在了这里！柯蒂斯上了他！又把他关在了这里！柯蒂斯不见了！他在底城区的一间屋子！柯蒂斯拿走了他的车钥匙！他无计可施！柯蒂斯不见了！  
“……操！” 他绝望又愤怒，顾不上这里隔音好不好，砰砰砰地砸门，不顾扑落的墙灰掉在头发上，歇斯底里地嘶喊， “柯蒂斯！柯蒂斯！你他妈给我滚出……”  
他太激动，身体又虚弱，把自己呛着了。他的眼角渗出了泪，脸颊憋得通红，不停地咳嗽着。  
“靠……柯蒂斯……搞什么鬼……” 他沿着门滑下去，跌坐在地，拳头还抵在门上，脱力地捶打。  
“柯蒂斯……”

 

该死的昼夜温差。柯蒂斯的手在发抖，单薄的毛线手套不抗寒。他花了几秒钟才摸出钥匙。  
底城区的夜很冷。他刚刚徒步走过了五个街区，此刻那股寒意已经刺进了骨头缝。他来回地搓着双手，想让手指恢复知觉，然后捏住那把钥匙，一转，门锁咔嗒。拉开门的一瞬间－－  
“……兰斯！”   
他的alpha配偶全身赤裸地暴露在冰冷的空气中，脑袋无力地贴在墙上，头发被汗浸湿，眼睛闭着，下体一片狼藉，一副濒死的模样。  
柯蒂斯心里大惊，呼吸都停了两拍，他赶忙蹲下来。指尖碰触到兰斯失温的肌肤时，柯蒂斯的身体跟着抖了一下。  
“……兰斯！醒醒……靠……” 他慌乱地用手掌磨蹭着兰斯的脸和脖子，试图让对方重获温度。  
双唇还未完全退去血色，冻的时间不长。底城区的地面潮湿寒冷，兰斯不能就这么坐在地上。柯蒂斯拉过那条手臂，搭在自己的脖子上，另一只手探到兰斯身下，猛地发力，把他抱了起来。  
“……嗯……” 对方神智不清地哼了一声。  
“你就不能消停会吗……” 兰斯的身体又沉又僵硬，柯蒂斯咬牙抱着他，吃力地挪了两步来到床边，让他躺下。一摸被子里也是冷的。他一时间气得想要打兰斯。  
他在兰斯睡着后待了很久，把他伸出被子的手脚塞回去，确认被子里暖起来才离开，就是怕兰斯失温。底城向来没有供暖，夜里被冻醒是常事，更别提光着坐在地上了。  
这家伙是不知冷暖，不知死活么？！  
兰斯不停地发抖，柯蒂斯光用手根本不能让他的身体温暖起来。没办法，只能－－  
柯蒂斯果断翻身上床，把兰斯的脑袋按在怀里，迅速地把那条被子拉上来，盖过两人头顶。  
“嘶……” 兰斯如同一块人形冰。柯蒂斯皱紧了眉，努力忍着不让上下牙打颤，搂得更紧。他拉开外套的拉链，让兰斯更贴近自己温暖的胸口，宽大的手掌不断摩擦对方的后颈。  
“兰斯……别他妈给我惹事……你要是有三长两短国家队非杀了我不可……”  
他的腿勾住了兰斯的腿，将对方拉得更近对方斯感受到热源，本能地靠过来。两人紧紧缠在一起。  
兰斯无意识地往柯蒂斯胸前钻着，拱着，汲取温度和信息素，冰冷的额头贴在炽热的皮肤上，温差激得柯蒂斯倒吸冷气。  
太冷了。他都顾不上给自己回温，现在还要把温度源源不断地传送给另一个冻僵的人。柯蒂斯急促地喘着气，正当他以为要坚持不下去时－－  
“……咳。”   
兰斯呛咳一下，剧烈地呼吸了几口。冷空气吸入鼻腔，他咳嗽几声，茫然地睁开眼睛，第一眼看见柯蒂斯，他的alpha，脸上挂满艰难的隐忍神情，牙齿打颤。  
“……你……？” 话还没说到一半，他就想起之前的一切。  
“……！” 兰斯条件反射地想要跑，却发现柯蒂斯双臂死死锁着他－－像极了他梦里的那对铁环。  
“操……放开我……柯蒂斯……” 热血慢慢从四肢回流，他缓过了劲，使劲地挣扎起来，拼命用腿蹬踹对方，“你他妈干什么？！你把我锁在这干什么？你－－！”  
柯蒂斯咬牙切齿地用那双蓝眼睛瞪着他：“别他妈的动……我要冻僵了。” 说着，狠狠掐了一下他的后腰，十足的警告。  
兰斯被那凌厉眼神瞪得往后一缩：“为什么把我关起来？我的车钥匙呢……你把我的车开到哪去了……”  
“向南五个街区以外的停车场。计费小票和钥匙在我的上衣右边口袋里，自己拿。” 柯蒂斯眼露凶光，声音却好像卡在嗓子眼里，“……但是别他妈的再动了，要是你不想被打的话。”  
“你他妈以为我不敢和你打么，我……” 兰斯凶巴巴地说，音量小了些。柯蒂斯抖得厉害，这使他忍不住问道：“你没事吧……你动我的车做什么？”  
蠢货。柯蒂斯暗暗地骂。这里是他妈的底城区。黑夜降临后的地狱，乌烟瘴气，鱼龙混杂。你那辆该死的车是极佳的猎物，我要是不帮你挪车，你就得走着回加利福尼亚了。  
哪知道你醒得那么快，折腾了那么久，我还以为你要睡上好几个小时，你这alpha真不是白当的。而且你还特别蠢，哪有大半夜不穿衣服坐地上睡觉的道理。  
“不安全，” 柯蒂斯冷漠地回答，“你昏睡不醒，我不想让那么招眼的车停在我家门口。”  
他感到兰斯的身体暖了回来，很好。现在是兰斯在给他热量了。一缕一缕的热量通过肌肤相亲传送到他的身体里，险些冷掉的血终于活了过来。  
“哦，好吧……你看着不太好。” 一切麻烦的源头眨了眨那对灰绿色的眼睛，破天荒地老实地蜷在他怀里，天真地指出现状。  
“我知道……” 柯蒂斯差点气得翻白眼，“你他妈乱跑，差一点就被冻死了，我好不容易－－”  
他咳嗽起来。兰斯退了退，那样子就像是他在嫌弃他。  
行吧。真他妈没良心。  
这是在干嘛？自己给自己找麻烦？  
柯蒂斯平复几下呼吸，感觉四肢暖到能活动了，便把被子踹到一边，腾地翻身起来，从口袋里掏出小票和车钥匙丢在床上：“滚，现在马上滚，你惹的事够多了。”  
毫无来由的挑衅打架，翻天覆地的一通做爱，把他的家弄得一团糟，搞得楼道里全是混合信息素的味道，半小时前差点导致他俩被同时冻僵。  
他不能再让心情这么坐过山车了。  
够了，兰斯.塔克，快滚。

 

他没想到兰斯会这么做。  
兰斯身上还裹着那床被子，只露出乱蓬蓬的脑袋，爬过来，抓着他的手，侧身亲了上来，舌头执着地撬他紧闭的牙关。  
搞什么。他下意识地想要推开对方，兰斯制住了他伸出的手。他往回撤了好几次，无法挣脱那些修长有力的手指，只换来更用力的吻。  
兰斯吮吸他嘴唇的力度就好像要吃了他似的。柯蒂斯反抗无果，投降。一番唇舌交缠，兰斯放开他，咔吧一拧他的手腕（柯蒂斯嗷地叫了一声）。“你还没回答，为什么要把我一个人留在这！”  
柯蒂斯吃痛地皱眉，揉着差点错位的关节，“你他妈有病吧！这是我的家，你自己非要来的！我去哪关你什么事？！”  
他回来之后，兰斯似乎对他表现出一种莫名其妙的依赖。别告诉他是结合的副作用，他们俩都是能自力更生的alpha，没有相互绑定这种荒唐的说法。  
“你不是个alpha么？你干嘛要缠着我？我没有－－也没法标记你！我们之间没有绑定关系，你别－－”  
然后他看见兰斯的嘴角往下撇了撇。  
……应该没有？  
浅色的大眼睛里慢慢地盈起水光。  
……至少他不知道？  
“……哎，你哭什么……” 他结巴了一下，把怒气全抛到九霄云外去了。生平头一次，柯蒂斯看一个大男人在自己面前这么啪嗒啪嗒地掉眼泪，就像是受了什么天大的委屈。  
兰斯咬着牙，嘴唇肿着，眼圈红着，眼泪跟断了线的珠子似的往下落。柯蒂斯对着这样的兰斯不知所措，抬手想帮他擦擦脸，手被啪地打到一边去。  
“别他妈可怜我！” 兰斯愤怒地哭着，控制不住眼泪，眼神却凶得真实，“这他妈是本能！操他妈的生物本能！”  
国家队内部经常出现双A间的固定伴侣关系，那仅仅是基于性的需求。alpha之间不论是生理还是心理，除了性爱没有任何关系。事实上，谈恋爱本来就是不被允许的。他和霍普有相当长一段时间保持这种关系。这没什么不对的，对双方也没有影响。  
但这次不一样。他被征服了。不管他现在再怎么想反悔，或是想和柯蒂斯较劲，或是再决胜负，都是没有意义的。他确实还是兰斯.塔克，强大的alpha－－  
但在柯蒂斯面前不是了。本能使他想要在柯蒂斯面前低下头，使他想要追随柯蒂斯，使他一睁眼就想要看到柯蒂斯。他不明白为什么，但是他就是得这么做。他被这股冲动夺取了理智和思想，砸门，想要出去，不顾一切地想要见柯蒂斯，想呆在他身边，最后又冷又累地在地上昏睡过去。  
甚至柯蒂斯叫他滚，凶他，或是用那种迷惑不解的眼神看他时，他竟然被气得不由自主地直哭。一半是气自己，一半是气柯蒂斯。  
……他们俩之间到底是发生了什么未知的化学反应？柯蒂斯整个人都糊涂了，出于想要照料配偶的本能，他往兰斯身边靠了靠，用信息素把兰斯包裹起来－－那样大概会让对方好受一点。  
“可是……你是alpha，你……” 柯蒂斯有些迷茫，小心地斟酌着词句，生怕再打击到状态不太对劲的alpha，“我们应该是不存在AO间那种关系的……我……”  
“……好了好了。” 他发现自己不能面对兰斯那种难过的表情，索性闭上了嘴，一把搂住对方，下巴抵在湿漉漉的棕色头发上。他抚摸着兰斯因为哭泣而颤抖的后背，感受胸前很快染上一片潮湿。“是我的错，我本来以为你不用……”  
话没说完，小腹就挨了重重的一拳。  
－－又说错话了。他闭着眼沉默地受了这一下，更紧地抱住兰斯。  
算了。他早该想到的。那边可是个alpha，哪有那么容易被搞定。不管前因后果谁错谁对，现在兰斯在他面前甘愿放弃了身为alpha最珍贵的骄傲。他没法也不愿想象那是多艰难的事。单凭这一点，作为主导者的他就必须对自己的伴侣负责。  
他不能辜负这份牺牲。

 

互相抱着在被窝里取暖了一会，他们都急切地想要接触更多热源，比如说洗个热水澡什么的。但这一整排平房的公共浴室早上和晚上只定时开放。上一次开放的时候兰斯迷迷糊糊地睡着了。  
兰斯哀嚎一声，懊恼地直捶脑袋。醒着的时候，下身黏腻干涸的胶着感觉让他比睡着了做梦还难受，可是柯蒂斯在他旁边，他又根本睡不着，只能不舒服地在床单上蹭着双腿。  
“在这等着，我出门一趟，” 柯蒂斯松开环在兰斯身侧的手臂，“——放松……马上就回来。”  
他轻轻拍了拍兰斯紧紧抓着他手臂的手。兰斯看上去像一只被人遗弃的大猫，头发奓着，嘴唇咬出了一圈白印，不愿意他离开。  
“别担心……我去找人帮忙，” 柯蒂斯感觉自己从来没这么耐心过，“……这样我们就可以去洗澡。”  
兰斯还想要说什么。柯蒂斯干脆直接效仿他，用一个吻堵住了那些话。末了，他蹭蹭兰斯的脸。alpha被毛糙的胡子扎得痒痒的，缩了缩脖子。  
“等我。” 他小声重复了一遍。  
他等着兰斯假装凶巴巴地叫他滚，别他妈回来。但是对方什么也没说，只是轻轻点了点头，把被子盖到脑袋上，又钻回被窝里去了。

 

满楼道里都是他和兰斯的信息素。柯蒂斯叫苦不迭。他在值班室，顶着夜风敲门，过了很久，花白头发的老头吉列姆才把门打开。  
“你身上是什么怪味？” 吉列姆警惕地探头，“我换班的时候就闻见了，怎么也不遮盖住？”  
“我的伴侣，” 柯蒂斯长话短说，吉列姆惊讶地略微张开嘴，很快又皱起眉头，“帮我个忙，吉列姆，我知道你有浴室的钥匙，我－－”  
“停停，有钥匙不代表能随便放人进去，先不说还有没有热水，被抓住了房东是要罚款的。”   
“别……吉列姆，我知道你总有办法……”他苦苦哀求，“算我求你了好不好？下次有什么事你随便使唤我，可以吗？”  
他这么说是有效且充满诱惑力的。因为整个底城区的人都知道他有多可靠。  
“哦，柯蒂斯，这还是头一次……”   
吉列姆盯了他半天，伸手摸向腰间的钥匙串，看着柯蒂斯放松下来的样子，老爷子从鼻子里哼出一声，听上去很像是“操也不找个好点的时间操”。

tbc.

 

7.  
幸亏现在是半夜。兰斯裹着一床被子，踢踢踏踏地跟在柯蒂斯后面。楼道里不隔音，两侧的房间里时不时传来些响动或偶尔的说话声。  
这真是世界上最尴尬的事了。柯蒂斯低声对值班室里的老爷子说了几句什么，老爷子站起身来打量他们，火辣辣的探究的目光让兰斯恨不得整个人全躲进被子里。  
“没关系，吉列姆的眼神不好，也不经常看电视，你不用害怕被认出来。” 进了公共浴室，柯蒂斯边脱衣服边安慰他。  
“倒不是因为那个……” 兰斯红着脸，闷头闷脑地说。  
他没什么衣服可脱，把被子放到一边就钻到花洒下，打开热水淋浴。温暖的水流打湿了头发和皮肤。虽然水里有股奇怪的金属味，他还是舒服地微微闭上了眼。  
“谢了。” 他接过柯蒂斯递来的香皂，刚想往头发上抹，突然牵动后颈被咬的伤，禁不住轻声嘶了口冷气。  
妈的，柯蒂斯，咬那么深做什么，很痛啊。  
罪魁祸首敏锐地察觉到他的不得劲：“需要帮忙么？”   
话是这么说，他已经走了过来，现在他们两个共用一个喷头了。兰斯想着就两个人没什么可不好意思的，也怕再把伤口扯破，把香皂递了回去，顺从地低着头，让柯蒂斯把泡沫抹在头发上。  
潮湿的雾气稀释了信息素的浓度，同时把它传得更广。兰斯忽然好奇这里的人是怎么在不打架的前提下共享浴室的。  
“你太高了，” 柯蒂斯皱起眉，“我够不到后面。”  
兰斯蹲低了些。他的目光从柯蒂斯线条硬朗的脖子上落到了更下面的部分－－水线正顺着柯蒂斯胸前结实的肌肉流淌，向下沿着腹肌滑落。  
他没来由地联想到柯蒂斯挂在吊环上的样子－－那两块胸肌在做十字支撑的时候一定鼓得很漂亮，连带着上臂饱满的肌肉，被汗水浸得湿淋淋的。  
他是为了外表来的，现下终于得了个空闲欣赏他那位alpha的好身材。他的职业病疯狂地犯了，他的眼睛根本没法从柯蒂斯身上挪开。  
他的心脏漏跳了一拍，那一拍似乎化作热流，直接冲向了他的下身。

 

“……哦。” 柯蒂斯突然感到什么火热的东西顶了上来。同时，兰斯发出一声轻浅的呻吟。  
不会吧。柯蒂斯哭笑不得。  
发情期的信息素浓烈而具有侵略性。兰斯开始吻他的肩膀，吻他的锁骨，吻他的胸肌，手还在他屁股上不老实地捏来捏去。  
他本来以为兰斯已经没力气做这些事了。  
“不能在这……” 他感到兰斯正拼命往他两腿间挤，两个小家伙亲密地打了个招呼。柯蒂斯的心猛跳几下，有些按捺不住，但他知道不行，吉列姆发现的话会杀了他的。  
“我现在就想要……” 兰斯伏在柯蒂斯胸前，往柯蒂斯的脖子里呼着水汽和热气，用自己的乳尖磨蹭对方的乳尖，直到两颗小物都敏感地变硬还不知足。他伸出舌头来舔着柯蒂斯的胸口，柔软的舌尖一下一下经过、拨弄着那里。  
“……” 没人能经受这种撩拨，柯蒂斯深吸了一口气，把手里的香皂一丢，推着他走了几步，将他抵在墙上。  
“啊……” 兰斯被冷冰冰的墙壁和伴侣的炙热身体夹在中间，背脊的肌肉猛然一缩，有种冰火两重天的快感。柯蒂斯像是描摹他轮廓一样，吻着他的下巴，舌尖划过那道浅浅的沟，又顺着下颌骨向上。  
“……哈……嗯……柯蒂斯……” 他仰着头，急促喘息着，把整个身体向柯蒂斯贴过去，用胯部磨蹭着。他的小穴分泌出液体，穴口一张一合，热切地等着柯蒂斯的进入。

“……！” 兰斯全身过电似的颤抖了一下，  
生殖道并没有被想象中的炽热填满。一根与之相比细小很多的东西在穴口拨弄几番，探了进来。  
“……唔……” 他下意识地并拢双腿，下身包裹着异物，吸得更紧。  
柯蒂斯用手指在柔软的花瓣似的软肉间探索，花洒里喷出的热水混合着爱液，使那里格外通畅润滑。他的手指被不断挤压着，每一次按压都使兰斯的喘息加剧几分。  
手指的灵巧度要比某些事物高得多。他在里面转了几圈，不久就发现一个特殊的点。有意无意地扫过那里时，兰斯扶着他肩膀的手都猛地抓紧了，指尖抠得死死的。  
他只感觉热血和热水同时往下冲去，他的欲望硬邦邦地顶在柯蒂斯身上，对方却慢悠悠地用手指在他身体里搅动，不轻不重地按来按去，似乎在逗弄着他。  
“……怎么了，不行了？” 他凑在柯蒂斯耳边，喘息，用气声故意挑衅，说完还咬了咬对方的耳垂，看着那片皮肤在热气的蒸熏下泛起更粉的颜色。  
柯蒂斯很有气度地没理他，只是含住他的嘴唇缠绵地吻，慢慢舒展着手指。  
兰斯逐渐放松下来，内壁有节奏地收缩着，稍微适应了手指在身体里的存在。  
他正放肆地拽着柯蒂斯的舌头，没完没了地亲，生殖道里最敏感的一点却在毫无防备下受到了攻击－－  
“……！” 兰斯差点咬破自己的嘴唇。  
“……啊！别……不！” 他几乎是瞬间哭出声。  
混蛋！

 

柯蒂斯不停地狠狠地用手指碾压过他的敏感点，一波接一波过度强烈的快感让他的眼睛都蒙上了泪水。他扭动着腰，努力想把柯蒂斯挤出去却徒劳无功。他哀哀地叫，求着柯蒂斯别再折磨那里，只引来更用力的一阵“按摩”。  
他这才明白过来柯蒂斯在报复他。他骂自己没脑子，又想起他的脑子已经叫柯蒂斯给操出去了，所以也不完全赖他。  
不过他怎么就是老长不了记性呢？他的alpha隐忍但记仇，要是被惹了就一定会报复回来。他为什么要一而再再而三地挑衅呢？  
“柯蒂斯……柯蒂斯……” 他被操得说不出话，只能从嗓子里挤出软绵绵的奶音，讨好地呜咽着，睫毛被热水和泪花打湿，朦朦胧胧间隐约看到柯蒂斯那双蓝眼睛里一闪而过的光。  
“……我觉得是你不行……” 柯蒂斯在他下身掏弄着，语气居然还一本正经，“……用手就能让你高潮……”  
“……”  
兰斯靠在墙上，眼前一片发白，张着嘴喘气，水花不断地溅入他口中，又混合着唾液从唇角流下。整个世界里只剩下来柯蒂斯的声音，他自己的喘息，还有那根手指在身体里抽插翻动所带来的舒适、刺激和快感。  
他没劲反驳柯蒂斯的话，只觉得下体越来越鼓胀，脑子里像是被塞了甜乎乎的棉花糖，又轻又软又飘。这时柯蒂斯又加了一根手指进来，把他填得更满更舒服。于是他像在荒漠中跋涉许久的旅客，终于在柯蒂斯的带领下即将达到高峰－－

 

“别他妈操了！” 门口传来一声咆哮。  
兰斯受惊地打了一个激灵，猛地一挤柯蒂斯的手指。  
“……！” 他没有准备地射了出来，乳白色半透明的精液溅在柯蒂斯身上，有一些也顺着他自己的腿滑下，很快被水卷裹着冲刷掉。  
他紧紧地用下巴顶着柯蒂斯的肩膀，抱着对方，瞪大了眼睛，喘着粗气：“操……什么鬼……”   
人吓人要吓死人的啊！  
柯蒂斯也是一副懊恼的表情：“拜托，吉列姆……喊也找个好点的时候喊啊……”  
他的alpha被吓得直发抖，倒不是因为那一声喊，只是交欢将到高潮突然被打断对双方来说都不是什么美妙的体验。他感觉还好，兰斯却一副惊魂未定的样子。

 

安静下来，他们才意识到公共浴室里变成了什么样。也不怪老爷子暴怒的一声喊，兰斯闻到如此强烈的信息素，自己都感到一阵头晕目眩。  
烈酒的浓香在闷热的水蒸气里肆意扩散，偌大的浴室全是火辣的酒精味，只是吸上一口就能使人彻底醉倒，溢散到门外更是一定的了。兰斯从来不知道自己的信息素有这么大的威力，他的双腿发软，要不是靠在柯蒂斯身上，现在他已经坐在地上了。  
“操……” 柯蒂斯突然在他脖子上发狠亲了一口。那更像是收起牙齿后的一咬，在皮肤表面留下一个鲜红吻痕，弄得兰斯抽了一口气。  
他们胡乱地吻了一会，似乎是在相互弥补着什么，然后匆匆地在温热的水流下冲洗着身体。  
“我们会不会惹麻烦？” 兰斯手忙脚乱地用柯蒂斯带来的毛巾擦着头发，“这味道太重了……这边的alpha多不多？”  
他此刻可不想一出门就遇到想要为了领地和他搏斗的alpha。  
“应该不会，” 柯蒂斯冷静地说，“大部分人都在睡觉，况且我们已经惹麻烦了，管不了那么多－－”  
他用被子把兰斯裹得严严实实，一是为了尽可能阻断信息素，更重要的是为了不让对方受冻。兰斯垂着眼睛，很老实地任他摆布。  
“跟着我。” 他穿好衣服，拉过兰斯的手。

 

8.  
他们进了屋。  
“哦，天啊……” 兰斯手心里还带着柯蒂斯手掌的余温。他卷着被子缩到床上，心有余悸，“我闻见不同的alpha，是有攻击性的味道……”  
“你的信息素太强，都要盖过我的气味了，” 柯蒂斯坐上来靠紧他，扯过一小半被子，“你得赶快走。这里的人相互熟悉彼此的气味，你是入侵者，天亮了如果你还在这里，他们一定会来找麻烦。”  
他看到兰斯的眼神又改口：“我的意思不是现在，等我们稍微暖和一点，你的头发干了再说。”  
他本来想着是凌晨悄悄把兰斯送到停车的地方，以免引起争端。兰斯三番五次地嚣张地来这里，肯定有不少alpha像他一样早就看不爽了，这下又弄得整个楼道里都是指标那么高的信息素，再不走是真的要惹事情了。  
兰斯咬着嘴唇不说话，大概也是知道自己搞砸了。  
“等我走了……他们会来找你的麻烦吗？” 他小声问。  
“也许，可能性不大，” 柯蒂斯从床上跳下来，“我从来没有找过别人的麻烦，所以别人从来不会来找我的麻烦－－”  
“－－除了你。” 他从老旧的衣柜里找出几件衣服丢给兰斯。  
“我以为你是beta！” 兰斯不服气，拿起衣服，在鼻子前嗅了嗅，是柯蒂斯的气味。  
“无所谓。反正我会赢。” 柯蒂斯有意无意地强调已发生的事实，“等你到了……不管是哪，我需要你把我的衣服寄回来，地址你知道，麦琪家对门。”  
“好吧，” 兰斯被柯蒂斯忽然冷漠的态度搞得有些恼火，“你大概忘了我是来办正事的，我还得再来和詹妮丝－－”  
柯蒂斯打断他的话：“我要去工厂上班。你来的时候我不一定在。”  
“好吧。” 兰斯闷气地说。  
他下意识地舔了下唇，偷偷打量着柯蒂斯的侧脸。这男人到底是怎么做到如此拔屌无情的？明明不久前还牢牢牵着他的手就像是拉着爱人的手，现下安排后续事情的模样却好像他们从无关联。  
“呃……” 他迟疑地开口，又不知道该怎么问。  
－－你怎么就知道我不会再来找你？  
不行，太傻了，他为什么还要再回来找他？想被操么？他可是个alpha。  
“你的咬伤会愈合。愈合之后我就不再是你的alpha。” 柯蒂斯挑破了他心里想着的事，“配偶和伴侣的关系会终止－－”  
“我－－那要不是终止会怎么样？” 他一着急，颠三倒四地失了语法。  
柯蒂斯大概是没听懂，皱着眉解释：“什么怎么样？我在咬合伤愈合之前会履行对你的责任－－如果你真的想让我再出现在你面前的话－－愈合之后我们就没有任何关系了。你身体里有我的信息素，以后或多或少会对你有影响，但也只是在我面前。你仍旧是强大的alpha，也不至于会因为在街上突然遇到我而双腿一软跪下来－－”  
“我日你－－” 兰斯愤怒地把衣服扔向柯蒂斯。  
“喂，你－－”  
柯蒂斯险些被砸中脑袋。他将将接过那些飞来的衣服，不明白这家伙在犯什么毛病。  
是，alpha伴侣是很棒的存在。就算他喜欢，他也不认为兰斯会心甘情愿再当下面那个。所以，他现在说的难道不是实话吗？  
他困惑，却也没忘了最初一切的起因，对着气呼呼讲不出来话的兰斯，严肃地补充道：“最后一件事，我用你的alpha的名义命令，不许你动麦琪一根手指头。我管不了你对其他beta或者omega动手动脚，但是麦琪不行。你必须服从于我。”

 

混蛋！到这种时候还在想无关紧要的人和事！  
兰斯腾地从床上爬起来，开始飞快地穿衣服。柯蒂斯和他身量差不多，衣服还算合适。  
“好！没问题！” 他一边粗暴地把上衣往身上套，一边气急败坏地说，“我现在就走！省得再多呆一秒钟给你找麻烦！哦，不，反正在你眼里我本来就是个麻烦！是我他妈自己找上门的！”  
－－这是事实。  
他光着膛，把脚猛地蹬进裤腿里，差点绊倒自己。“是我求你操我！你根本就不想动我一下！但是送都送上门来了，哪有不操的道理？对！我想起来了！你做这一切都是为了你的小姑娘！你是不是心里特别烦啊？莫名其妙地缠上你了，都怪他妈的生物本能，被你咬了之后我根本没办法离开你！－－很麻烦吧！被一个alpha纠缠！”  
－－也不完全是。  
“操！” 兰斯啪嗒啪嗒地在屋里走来走去，找鞋，“真的！和alpha做爱真是太无聊了！既不能标记也不能成结！被你操死也生不出孩子来！瞧瞧这都做的是什么亏本买卖！真是委屈你了！这么－－又强大、又能干、又可靠－－的人！特别的不好意思！委屈你这么辣的alpha了！”  
－－为什么是亏本的呢？  
“你真他妈的辣！”   
兰斯终于穿整齐所有的衣服，泄愤似的向后撸了一把头发，凶神恶煞地用一句“你真他妈的辣”结束了这通宣言。他怒气冲冲地推开一直没吭声的柯蒂斯，从椅子上捞起自己的脏衣服，大步往门口走。  
操了，柯蒂斯，你以为你是谁？你以为我稀罕你？老子是堂堂正正alpha，才不－－

 

“唔！” 他突然被一股大力顶到门前，随后有什么滚烫而柔软的东西堵住了他的嘴唇。  
滚！别他妈亲我！  
他直接狠狠地咬了柯蒂斯，听着对方一声吃痛的闷哼，心里一软。他还没来得及气自己心软，柯蒂斯又穷追不舍地吻了上来，他立刻尝到了血腥味。  
“……唔……嗯……” 兰斯挣扎着，双手被柯蒂斯按在门上。柯蒂斯像是不知道痛似的玩命亲他，直到他一点一点安静下来。  
柯蒂斯放开了兰斯的手。下一秒，那双手环住了他的腰。他们如饥似渴地用力吻着对方，过了好一会儿，柯蒂斯主动撤了出来。  
“你也特别辣。” 他注视着兰斯，认真地作出评价。  
“哦，是嘛！” 兰斯舔舔嘴唇，还别着那股劲，几乎被气笑，“你能意识到这点真是不容易！”  
柯蒂斯扳过他的肩膀。  
“不－－我的意思是，要是你愿意－－”  
“我他妈－－不愿意！我－－”   
想什么呢你！没戏！晚了！  
兰斯很有骨气地把柯蒂斯推到一边，伸手就要拉开门。

 

……咕。  
兰斯握着门把手迟迟不能按下去。毫无预警，他的胃很没骨气地叫了起来，这可真是个十足的意外。不怪他，折腾这么久都没吃半点东西，他实在饿坏了。  
他背对着柯蒂斯，脸一下红了。他知道柯蒂斯听见了。  
他听到柯蒂斯从嗓子里发出噗地一声。他知道他在笑他。  
操，太丢脸了……他很想捂着额头呻吟。  
遇见柯蒂斯之后，所有的事态就一直在失控，一直！他攒了前半辈子的脸，都要在柯蒂斯这丢光了。  
所以呢？现在再多丢一次脸又能怎么样呢？他仔细地想着，最后得出一个结论。  
不能怎么样，对吧？反正他已经在柯蒂斯面前丢尽脸了，这没什么可不好意思的。及时止损是没希望了，那就损中求福利，丢完这一次再说。  
不吃白不吃，他饿得要不行了。吃完了再说别的。  
想到这里，兰斯深吸了口气，转过身来，正好对上柯蒂斯那双带着笑意的蓝眼睛。  
“我饿！” 他理直气壮，吼道。

 

9／尾声.  
后来的故事很简单。  
他们分享了面包，不好吃，兰斯却狼吞虎咽地吃了很多，当然还－－字面意义上的－－从柯蒂斯嘴里抢了不少。  
然后柯蒂斯陪他一起走到了五个街区外的停车场。他脖子上围着一条厚厚的黑色围巾，是为了阻隔他浓得吓人的信息素。他的脖子上有伤口，不能贴胶布，于是柯蒂斯贡献出唯一的围巾，一圈又一圈把他的脖子包得严实又暖和。  
兰斯上车之后，把车窗摇下，硬拽着柯蒂斯的上衣，把他拉得俯下身，给了他一个临别吻。  
柯蒂斯唇上的伤不浅，被吻时很痛，却也没拒绝。  
“你还欠我一次。” 吻完了，兰斯没头没脑地冒出一句。  
“什么欠你一次？” 柯蒂斯不明白。  
“浴室里那一次，算没做完。” 兰斯快速地学会了柯蒂斯的记仇本事，“被打断了。”  
“所以呢？” 柯蒂斯忍着笑。  
“你得补上。我不知道是什么时候。我很快要带麦琪回加利福尼亚，会很忙，然后去多伦多。比赛，你知道的。你可以在电视上看到我。”  
“我不看电视。”  
“好吧。说不定你愿意看看你亲爱的干闺女麦琪拿金牌的镜头，这时候你就不得不看到她身边的可怜的、不起眼的、一点都没吸引力的教练－－”  
柯蒂斯只觉得空气中打翻了无形的醋瓶。他迅速运用新学会的堵嘴技能，把后半节话封在了兰斯嘴里。他在那对粉嫩的形状美好的嘴唇上舔了又舔，确认酸味被消除得干干净净，接着第一次开起了玩笑。  
“好啦，” 他笑，“我还等着教练下次多教我几个动作（move）呢。”

 

那时候，兰斯只觉得身心都被满足了，他以为这事就这么圆满结束了，或者说是圆满开始。他觉得一切都在掌控之中，可事实上，在遇到某些人或某些事时，他从来都掌控不了什么。  
半小时后，他的手机终于充上了电，第一个接到的电话来自他放鸽子的姑娘，他被从头到尾地骂了一顿。他会看到詹妮丝的信息，拨回去电话后得到的是麦琪决定跟他走的好消息。他们回到加利福尼亚，时间有限，集训到昏天黑地搞得他无比疲惫。好在去多伦多之前，他脖子上的咬合伤痊愈了，褪下一层血痂后，只留下一片完好的光滑的皮肤。他后来带着麦琪回过一次底城区，因为詹妮丝实在太想念她，而且他得还衣服。两个月后他们庆祝麦琪拿到铜牌的那个晚上，他回到酒店后抱着马桶吐得一塌糊涂。太倒霉了，全队只有他一个人吃坏了肚子……  
他永远不知道接下来会发生什么事。

The End.


End file.
